FIG. 25 is a sectional view of conventional biochip 12. Biochip 12 used as a cell electrophysiological sensor chip includes plate-like diaphragm part 13 and wall part 18. Diaphragm part 13 has first surface 14 and second surface 15 provided to a reverse side of first surface 14. Diaphragm part 13 is provided with through-hole 16 penetrating through first surface 14 and second surface 15. Wall part 18 is provided at the outer periphery of first surface 14 of diaphragm part 13.
For example, when a solution including a cell is allowed to flow from first surface 14 of diaphragm part 13, the cell is allowed to adhere and held on through-hole 16. Thereafter, by infusing a drug into through-hole 16, physicochemical stimulation is applied to the cell and an internal fluid of the cell is discharged to second surface 15. By measuring an electric potential change between first surface 14 and second surface 15, reaction of the cell to the physicochemical stimulation can be measured.
Note here that prior art literature relating to the invention of this application includes, for example, Patent Literature 1.